


his universe

by epicliza



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Male-Female Friendship, Naked Female Clothed Male, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicliza/pseuds/epicliza
Summary: Steven Universe is dealing with trouble coping with the weight of his childhood. Among therapy and dealing with constant sheltering of his gems and family, he seeks an outlet at a frat party, invited by Connie. Little did he know this party would change his world for the absolute better. Takes place during “future”. My first SU fan fiction.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Beach **City, 10:47 AM**

Stevens sandals dug small craters into the sand below. As he strolled among the sea shore, he racked his brain of the little sanity he felt he had left. He took value in the time he had alone with his thoughts. It wasn’t often he was able to have time alone. Not since..

He shook his head. No, he wouldn’t let the dwelling of the past events of last summer pull his peaceful thoughts away. He ran a hand through his thick curls, pushing them back as he thought to himself the schedule he intended to have the day.

Steven strolled and thought to himself, pushing all negative thoughts away. It had been exactly 2 weeks today that an unknown gem, Spinel, had come with a bounty on his neck, via a target that none other than his mother had painted on his back.   
  


“Steven!” a loud female voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked to find his friend Connie, sprinting towards him in her usual Autum attire. Connie had been his main outlet since the trauma of dealing through all of this. But even she knew, there were things she couldn’t _platonically_ deal with. He smiled to her and greeting her with his usual “Good morning”

Oh how used he had come to plastering a smile for people. 

“I was wondering if you had any plans today, I wanted to walk down to Funland and hang out for a bit” she asked, her long bangs softly grazing her eyelids. Steven weighted the option of abandoning his daily duties to relive the valuable memories of being 13 again.

Connie saw this, and interrupted. 

“Don’t even bother saying no, if you don’t then i’ll drag you by your ankles” She wavered a finger warning.

He sighed and smiles. He owed it to her for her hospitality. “Sure, why not. Not like anyone really needs help around here.” His words dripped with sarcasm but she decided to over look it, beginning her stroll along his side. 

“So.. any socializing lately? or have you been isolating like I’ve told you specifically not to do.” she said, adding a sassy tone to her sentence. He rolled his eyes, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his Varsety Jacket.

”Yes actually, i visited Lars when he came into town last week.” He said smugly, his sandals padding on the boards. It was true, Lars had come into town, but as any wreckless outlaw, didn’t stay long. He had an itching desire for trouble, for adventure. For a new scene. How steven related to this.

As they reached the gates of funland, Connie rushed over to the booth to purchase their passes. Steven stood by patiently, checking his phone and receiving glances and smiles from citizens passing by. 

She returned to him with their passes, and guided him into the theme park. 

“So where do we start Universe? i got my eyes on the roller coaster.” She said, glancing to the contraption that was older than both of the teen put together. He glances with a unsure look to the trap. Yes, the trap. With its aching wood and loud creaks and moans of being far too old to ride, it looked sure to collapse at any given moment. A moment Steven wouldn’t take place in.

”You got this one on your own.” He stated firmly. The teen shrugged and strides to the ride, leaving Steven alone in the middle of the pathway. 

Oh he missed the comforts of his bed.

_______________________________  
  


**Beach City, 5:28 PM**

The teens huffed as they made their way out of the theme park. Connie had a bright smile on her face, but as for Steven, he’d spent his time mostly talking and standing by. He wasn’t feeling the spirit today, and connie caught into this. 

“Oh yeah!,” she stated, breaking the silence. “there’s this party this weekend Buck is holding. Some folks from Empire are even coming, and Sour Cream might be raving as well.” She said, a sign of doubt in her voice. Steven almost always denies these offers.

“Thanks Connie, but parties aren’t my thing.” He replies, shaking his head and drawing out an unreadable expression. He needed to go out, as Pearl has told him. He needed to socialize and be a functional member of society, but it’s was hard to find motivation to do so. 

“Please steven.. you seemed down and i think some friends would help get your spirit up.” She prayed further, and he gave in. 

“Fine. But this isn’t a normal thing.” He stated sternly. She smiled and snickered at the boy. She knew she could get a yes out of him. “Great, i’ll text you the address” She smiles and waved bye as he climbs the steps of the temple. He sighs and opens the door, preparing himself for a dreadful night. 

_______________________________  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whew ok, i’m happy some of you guys liked last chapter. If anyone wants any request i have a vague plot going but let me know :)

**Beach City, 9:39 PM**

Steven sat in the driver seat of his Dondai, nervously texting Connie on the whereabouts of her and her arrival. He had arrived before her, and being the nervous klutz he is could never bring himself to walk into a party alone. 

Connie assured him she would arrive in the next 5 minutes, giving him plenty of time to tame his dark jerry curls in his visor mirror. Doing so, in the corner of his eye, he catches glimpses of skimpy college preps flaunting their way into the party. He felt his nose cringe with disgust, and he grabbed his pink Varsity Jacket from the back seat. 

He didn’t bother to dress up fancy, just a simple face wash and comb through his hair, despite he rarely used it. His front seat was filled with floodlights as he glanced back, spotting Connies vehicle behind him. ‘Finally.’ he thought to himself.

The duo walk out and caught up, Connie happy to see him out and socializing. Walking behind her through the unknown hosts house, he strolls in and is hit with a force of alcohol and lingering smoke. This wasn’t his type of crowd, and he was flooded with regret. 

Connie continued to drag him around the house, meeting random people that had only interest in him due to his popularity, nothing more. He sighed and leaned against the frame in the kitchen, wondering how good it would feel to be cozy in his bed with the lingering noise of the television. 

As these thoughts flooded his mind, all went blank. When he saw, 

her. 

She stood there in all her glory. The thing that caught his eye was her perfect olive face, framed by long golden locks flowing down her back. She was short, no more than 5 and a half feet he was guessing. She wore a black long sleeve turtle neck and high waisted black jeans. She was gorgeous to say the least. She was _perfect._

The only way to describe the feeling he had at that moment was a punch to the guy, knocking all the air into his chest, surrounding his heart, strangling it. He was stunned. 

Connie came back in the middle of his episode to find him gawking at the girl, face pure red and a small glimmer in his gem. Her eyes followed his gaze to set on a girl across the room. She grinned widely. 

“Steven, you enjoying your view?” She teased at him and his gaze dropped. He stuttered out to defend himself but she stopped him. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not a problem. She’s single” Steven glanced quickly at her. “ What do you know about her?” he asked suddenly, intrigued grately. Connie laughed and continued,

”Well, her name is Kai. I’ve known her for a few months, she just moved here from California. She’s really cool, and you should go talk to her. I think she’s a recent grad.” Steven flushed at these words and shook his head. “Connie i’m not a ladies man like that.” but it was too late. She had already left him in his spot to get the girls attention. 

“Kai!” Connie shouted over the music, and the girl turned her head quickly to meet hers, grinning widely. “Hey Connie.” She smiled and walked over to her. 

Steven watched the females conversate, and watched Connie gesture to him and Kai glanced to his direction. She had beautiful blue eyes, glowing brightly. He felt his stomach wrapping around his gem. The duo made their way to the boy as he began panicking. 

“Kai, this is Steven, my best friend. I thought you two might get along well.” She smiled proudly and Steven clenched his jaw, avoiding contact with the girl. 

“Hi.” She spoke. Her voice was so smooth. It sounded like a symphony played by angels. It was perfect. She brought her hand out, small and delicate to meet his. He swallows his nervousness and takes her hand in his, reaching her knuckles to graze his lips in a polite kiss. “Hello.” He returns, watching her perfectly freckled cheeks fluster. 

Oh. He was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS WAS HARD but i hope y’all like it so far. i’m not good at this. but Chapter 2 will be here soon so bare with me.


End file.
